Life at Garner Performing Arts School
by InheriGirl
Summary: Max Ride is the new girl at the Garner School of the Performing Arts. She is a triple threat actress, dancer, singer . Fang and Brigid are the drama's highest performers. But what happens when Max gets the main part in the school play?
1. Should I continue?

**'Sup guys!! and gals!! I'm back and I've had this idea in my head for a while and wanted to try it out so review and tell me if its good or bad! and if I should continue it.**

Summary: Max Ride is the new girl at the Garner School of the Performing Arts. She is a triple threat (actress, dancer, singer). Fang and Brigid are the drama's highest performers. But what happens when Max gets the main part in the school play? How will Brigid react? Will sparks fly between the two main characters in the play (Max and Fang)? Will Brigid become jealous? Will she ruin Max's new reputation? REVEW and FIND OUT what happens in this epic tale! (AN: Oh gosh... I feel like a t.v. announcer...)

~The Cast~  
Maximum Ride  
Nick (Fang) Knight  
James (Iggy) Griffiths  
Monique (Nudge) Knight  
Angel Griffiths  
Zack (Gasman) Griffiths  
Brigid Dwyer  
Ella Martinez  
Dr. Valencia Martinez  
Jeb Ride  
Jaqueline Baker  
Victoria Smill  
Jason Cabrera

(AN: I can't think of anymore main ones yet.)

Setting~

Modern day. Garner School of Performing Arts in Phoenix, Arizona.

**So tell me about your ideas for this story and if I should continue it. I have major writer's block so help plz! Also read My other Maximum Ride story and give me ideas that I can use! I am begging u!!!!!!!!!!!!**

** lots of luv...**

** ~InheriGirl**


	2. The letter: chapter 1

**Ummm wow! thanx for all of the reviews and story alerts and Fav. story! I got over writers block for the next couple of chapters for both of my stories(Yay!) so enjoy. thanx for hanging out this long, there is really no excuse that i can use unless u count 'bad sushi' as an excuse. but that wouldnt really work cuz im a vegetarian... ya so here it is. Thanx for :**

**Reviews:  
Maximum-and-firestar-rule  
zammierox  
The Flock's Bud  
Silentflier **

**Story Alerts:  
Maximum-and-firestar-rule  
zammierox  
CNikky97  
zuzaxp**

**Fav. Story:  
AwesomeAnnika  
Need-a-Nudge  
lovelifebrothers**

**So thanx evry1 and enjoy the story!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

I was walking in a densely populated, luscious, green forest. It was so beautiful, I could hardly believe it was real. I strolled along, my bare feet sounding muffled against the grassy moss. I looked around when I suddenly heard a noise. The noises sounded like someone else was here with me. I anxiously glanced around and ran to a tree. I hid behind and peeked out. At first, nothing appeared. Then, the air starting shimmering and a dark shape began to materialize. The shape began to take form and I gasped.

The shape turned out to be a boy, around the ages of fourteen to sixteen. He had dark black hair and was wearing black jeans with a black muscle t-shirt. His feet were bare and as he slowly turned around, I almost stopped breathing. The boy's eyes were dark and piercing like they could see straight through me and his lips and nose were evenly proportioned.

Instinctively, I found myself coming out from behind the tree, exposing myself to his view. His eyes widened slightly. Inside me, a small voice was telling me to be scared and run, but somehow, I disobeyed it. I took step by step closer to him until we were only a few inches apart. We stared at each other for a while. Although I had never seen this boy before in my life, I felt like I was best friends with him. I moved even closer and then I did the unthinkable-I threw my arms around him. For a few moments, the boy stood stiffly, then his arms wrapped around me. He was a head taller than me so his chin rested on my head. It felt perfect, like we were two missing parts of a jigsaw puzzle, finally put together.......

* * *

I woke up, sitting straight in my bed. Rubbing the sleep away from my eyes, I glanced over at my alarm clock.

_7:30 a.m. UGH!_

I stood up, made my bed, grabbed some clothes, and went into the bathroom. Once there, I took an amazingly long shower and washed my hair. When I came out, I wore my black jeans and blue tshirt and tied my hair in a messy bun/ponytail. Then I went downstairs and waited for my mom, my sister, and my dad to come down.

Before long, Ella, my sister, came running down the stairs. She grinned when she saw me, then ran into the kitchen to make some breakfast. I walked in after her.

"Hey Ella, do you know where Mom and Jeb are?" I looked at her inquiringly. We both knew that I never called my dad 'dad' unless I was forced to. So I called him by his real name, Jeb.

"Max, they are almost downstairs, they're just getting ready." Ella replied, cooking eggs and bacon and toast. I was not to be trusted with cooking food. Once, I had burned down the entire kitchen trying to cook, and ever since them, I wasn't allowed to get near the stove. Or the toaster. Or the microwave. Pretty much nowhere.

While I waited for Mom to come down, I sat in the living room, watching T.V. Jeb came down and said good morning to Ella then he came into the living room where I was sitting.

"Good Morning Max," he said, trying to start a conversation. Me and my dad didn't really get along that well. So, we usually didn't talk much and generally avoided each other.

"Morning," I mumbled. Jeb pursed his lips but didn't say anything. Instead, he walked outside to get the mail. I heard Ella snorting from the kitchen and this time I pursed my lips. Hmm.. guess me and Jeb are more alike than I wished we were. Jeb came back through the front door, flipping through letters.

"Bills, bills, bil-"Jeb mumbled then paused, his eyes roaming the next letter. I pretended not to pay attention, but I was really looking at him from the corner of my eye. His forehead was creased but his eyes were sparkling.

"Max, there's a letter for you," Jeb said, his eyes positively glittering. Now I was paying complete attention to him. My hand reached out and I grabbed the letter. On the outside it said 'Garner Performing Arts School.' My eyes widened. Garner was the highest level of performing arts school that there was in the entire area. It was my lifelong dream to go to the school. I sent out my resume a few weeks before at the beginning of summer vacation. To get a letter.....

My heart thumping with anticipation, I ripped open the seal and took out the letter. It read:

Dear Maximum Ride,  
You have been accepted into the Garner School of Performing Arts. School begins on September 8th.  
Be there sharply at 9:15 a.m. with your supplies for all of your regular subjects (list attached). You may  
bring your supplies for performing arts subjects also. Thank you and we hope to see you in Phoenix soon.

Principal Emma Johnson  
_____________________________________________

I looked up from reading. Mom had joined Jeb now and Ella was standing next to them. Mom was a veterinarian so she was dressed in work clothes. Everyone was full out smiling at me. I smiled back, trying to compose myself, while my heart was almost jumping out of my chest and running for joy.

"So Max, are you going?" asked my mom, her eyes sparkling.

I looked at her fearfully as I realized how much this school would cost. Also, we would have to move from Tuscan, Arizona to Phoenix. I shook my head and replied, " I don't know Mom. What am I doing?"

My mom grinned again and my spirits started soaring again.

"Max honey, we already set everything up. We are moving to Phoenix and you are going to Garner School of Performing Arts," said Jeb.

It took a moment for that to sink in, in which we all stared at each other. Finally, I started to grin and stood up, punching my fist in the air and shouting,

"!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**hey. how'd u like? u like? if u do or don't, feel free to comment by reviewing! heheheheheehehehehehe...... btw, I would like to tell evry1 to go to my friend silentflier's profile and read her stories! completely awesome.**

**if you review quickly for mine and her story then the next chapter will be up in less than a week. Maybe even tomorrow! hehe. i know how to negociate! **

** luv u all,**

** ~inherigirl**


	3. neighbors

**UMmm..... sorry! *squeaks* Ummm i can definitely explain!!!!! ok so i was on school break, then had tons of tests, then was sick for two weeks, then another school break, then in the past few days i was studying for a math test!!!!!!!!! anyway making it up to u with this chapter..**

**- no this isnt based off of Fame but now that u mention it, U just gave me a great idea for one of the school musicals!!!!!!!!! *winks***

**babiixilyx3-sorry for not mentioning u. evry1, she has alerted and reviewed!!!!!!!**

**maximum-and-firestar-rule: i think fang has longer than average hair! thanx for your ideas**

**zammierox:thanx for your ideas!**

**anyway, on with the story!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Fang POV

"Nicholas Zuriel Knight, get your scrawny little butt down here or I will personally skin you to death!" yelled my mom.

We were having some new neighbors over for dinner at our house and mom was going ballistic. She made me and my adopted sister, Monique, clean everything up and be waiting downstairs at 7:00 p.m. sharp to show the neighbors that we were punctual. My mom was a very nice woman normally, she was just nervous and trying to figure out if the new neighbors were snobs or not.

I snorted at the thought. If they were moving here, they probably were rich snobs.

"FANG!"

"Coming, Mom!" I yelled back, running down the stairs. I bumped into my adopted sister on the way and she pushed me and smiled. We got Monique when I was only a few months old. Unlike us, she was African American, and she could talk a mile a minute. Therefore, she earned the name Nudge. One little nudge, and she would be off, talking about something completely irrelevant to the topic. Me and Nudge were the same ages, both almost fifteen, and were recently accepted into the Garner School of Performing Arts. Nudge was amazing at singing, dancing, and acting; whereas I was into acting, singing, and technical stuff. We were both slightly interested in our neighbors because apparently they had two daughters our own age.

I came downstairs and saw my mom nervously wiping her hands against a towel. She looked extremely nervous. Nudge came down not too long after me and took one look at my mother's pale face, then took her in a hug. Just then, the doorbell rang.

BEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP

My mom walked hurriedly to the door and opened it. She motioned to me and Nudge and we both stood right beside and behind her. I was behind Mom while Nudge was in front.

Max POV

"Maximum Martinez Ride, get down here this instant!" yelled my mom. "We are going to the neighbors house so we have to make a good impression!"

"Coming, Mom!" I shouted back. We were going to see our neighbors for dinner and now I am so nervous. Me and Ella really hope that the neighbors weren't snobs. I thought that over for a second, then snorted. If they were living here, they must be snobs. I counted at least 30 expensive cars that were porsche or mercedes. It really was quite pathetic. Then again, we moved to the neighborhood and we weren't snobby. Maybe a little bratty but definitely not snobby and spoiled. I shook my head and glanced one more time at my outfit in the mirror. I was wearing black skinny jeans and a purple and black zebra striped t-shirt. I had on a heart necklace with wings on it. My hair was wavy, halfway down my back and had light blonde sun streaks in it. I was suckered by Ella to wear earrings so I wore my earrings that had a fang on them.

I ran downstairs and saw Jeb, Mom, and Ella waiting for me. Mom rolled her eyes at what I was wearing, while Ella stared wide eyed and Jeb pursed his lips. Hmmm.. he seems to do that a lot! We walked out the front door and past the boxes of moving stuff. Me and Ella walked behind Jeb and Mom.

"Hey Max, I heard that our neighbors have two kids our age. Do you think one would be a guy? Do you think he would be cute? Would he go out with me? I wonder what I would wear if he asked me out... Hmmm. OMG! I just thought of something! Do you think there is only one shade of black? I do 'cuz i-"

I stopped Ella from talking by placing a hand over her mouth. She glared at me, then her face softened and she started to laugh. We were both the same age. Jeb was my real dad and Mom was really Ella's biological mother. Then Jeb and Mom got together and BAM! Me and Ella become sisters. Jeb and I decided to keep our own last names though, we stayed with Ride and Mom and Ella's last name was still Martinez.

We arrived at the neighbor's house. They had a huge four story house with what looked like a balcony on the side. It was facing the direction that the balcony in my room was facing. I hoped that a girl lived in that room. Mom rang the doorbell and the door promptly opened.

I was definitely surprised. The woman in the doorway looked young but she still had slight crow's feet around her eyes and a few lines in her forehead. She had a kind smile, and dark tanned skin. The lady also had black silky hair and black eyes. She was wearing dark wash jeans and a formal shirt with ruffles. I suddenly felt extremely underdressed.

"Hello, you must be the new neighbors," said the woman. "My name is Alicia Knight and these are my kids, Monique and Nicholas. Unfortunately my husband is on a business trip but his name is Gordon Knight."

I looked around and from behind her, two people appeared. One of them was a girl and had dark skin and big chocolate colored eyes. She had a great sense of style, and was obviously African American. I glanced at the boy for a second then did a double take. He had dark piercing eyes that seemed to sift through my soul, dark black hair that sexily flopped into his eyes, and tanned muscled skin. He was wearing a black muscle t-shirt, and black jeans. He was also wearing black socks. A flash of recognition pulsed through me.

_He was the boy from my dream!_

I looked him up and down again, unaware that he was also staring with an almost intense gaze. My eyes connected with his, and I instantly became lost in them. I was so deep that I didn't even notice the rest of the families staring at us with amused expressions upon their faces. I was so lost in those gorgeous eyes that I started when Monique began speaking to me.

"Hey, you must be Max, I'm really called Nudge. Ever since I was little I was called Nudge but I don't know why. I really love your name. Max really suits you and your personality! I totally heart your shirt but you seem to like black a lot. You kind of remind me of my brother here. By the way, don't ever call him Nicholas, he prefers- Omigosh! Are those fangs that you are wearing for earrings?!!! I totally heart them! Anyway, what was I saying before? Oh right, don't call my brother Nicholas, he usually only responds to Fang. Don't you just love his name? You know, I can almost imagine you two if you got together. You would be so cute. Don't you think its kinda weird that you are wearing fang earrings while you are meeting a person called Fang? If the two of you fell in love, then you could get married and I could design your clothes! What kind of neckline do you wan-"

Nudge was finally shut up by her brother Fang. Fang... Wow he had an amazing name. I shook my head and tried to answer all of Nudge's questions.

"Hey Nudge. Thank you for the compliment on my name. I do like black and purple, they are my favorite colors. I'm glad that you like my fang earrings, I made them myself. I do like Fang's name. For some reason, I have a feeling that my wedding will be a long way off, after all, I still have to start high school." I rattled off, surprising all of her family. Even Fang was staring at me open-mouthed. He was also the quickest to recover.

"Hey Max. I'm Fang, as you probably heard from my very talkative sister here." Fang smiled and chuckled slightly, rolling his eyes. I was instantly entranced but didn't show it.

"He speaks!" bellowed Nudge, dramatically raising her arms. She then started giggling. "Fang barely ever speaks. I'm shocked that he spoke to you!" Nudge explained.

"Well, I'm sure he has a good reason to talk to Max. After all, you are planning their wedding," voiced Ella.

Fang and I rolled our eyes while Ella and Nudge cracked up until their eyes were watering.

----------------------------------10 minutes later----------------------------------

We had all gone to Fang's room after I found out that Nudge's favorite color was pink. I simply refused to go into a pink room, and I was sure Fang shared my ideas. Currently, me and Fang were on the bed (get your minds out of the gutter, people), and were talking about high school with Nudge and Ella. It turns up that we were all going to Garner School of Performing Arts. We were already great friends, I may even say that me and Fang were nearing Best Friends. We shared so much in common and we got along very easily. I swear, Fang was the most amazing person ever. His balcony was actually across from mine which for some reason, made my stomach flutter anxiously. We laughed and had good clean fun, marking the beginning of a great friendship.

Or so I thought.

* * *

Like it, Hate it? plz review and now schoolwork isnt heavy so i'll update quicker. I kinda changed the plotline and let the story flow. so review!!!!!!!!!!


	4. first day part 1

**Hey ya'all!!!!!!!! ok soooo i am really happy with all of the reviews that i've been getting for this story!!!! I mean Im only on the fourth chapter.. well technically the third chapter. anyway question time:**

**first of all, I'd like to thank HolySnappleItsRiceKrispie for reviewing all of my chapters, author alert, fav. story!! I luv ya. *hands over virtual cookies* You now have official access to borrow Fang or Iggy whenever you want!!!!!**

**Fang: Not fair. I hate it when you pawn me over to your friends.**

**Me: *sigh* get a life fangy. you just miss max.**

**Fang: I do not!!!!!**

**Me: surrreee... then why do you have a picture of Max in your pocket all the time and a pic of the flock under your pillow?**

**Fang: : o**

**anyway,**

**silentflier: I am still thinking of outfits. I'll have them by Monday.**

**: I am completely better and now im going to update every saturday or sunday!!!!!!!!**

**zammierox: ya they r best friends cuz they have so much in common.**

**Reviewers of the Week:**

**TheOneAndOnly x3-oh mah gawd u need to finish...its bleeping ahmayzinn! heheheehe**

**Babiixilyx3-nice. :) max is wearing fang on her ears. rofl. haha. that sounded so weird. update!**

**heheehehehe. luv u all. enjoy the chappie.**

* * *

**max pov.**

It was the first day of school. I had come to Phoenix a few weeks earlier so now I was well acquainted with the city. I even had some friends. Fang and Nudge were mine and Ella's favorite friends. A few days after we first met Fang and Nudge, we went to their house and found that they were having friends over. A boy named Iggy was fifteen just like me and Fang. Iggy was extremely tall and loved making bombs. His little brother and sister were adorable. Iggy's little brother's name is Gazzy. His real name is Zach but we all call him Gazzy. If you spend a few minutes in the same room as Gazzy after dinner, you'll find out why. Iggy's little sister's name is Angel. Angel was an adorable little girl. She was seven, had bright doe eyes, and blonde curly hair. Everyone absolutely adored her.

Me, Fang, Ella, Iggy,and Nudge were all going to Garner School of Performing Arts. Nudge was dancing, singing, and acting. I was dancing and singing. Fang was singing and was working as a techie also. Ella was acting and dancing and Iggy was acting, dancing, and a techie. Iggy was actually a great dancer, he had a whole Michael Jackson thing going on. I smirked at the thought, then climbed out of bed. Looking at the clock, I groaned. Waking up early at 5:00 a.m. was not fun. At all.

I opened my French-style doors to the balcony. Taking a deep breath of fresh air, I closed the doors behind me and sat on a purple lounge chair and watched the sun rise. Not long after, I heard a click and moved my head in the direction of Fang's balcony and saw Fang coming out. He smiled at me and I felt the world go round. Seriously. When Fang smiles, the entire world lights up and... Oh God. Forget I said any of that. He sat down and stared at the sunrise just like me.

Finally, at around 7:30, I walked inside and got changed for my first day of high school at Garner School of Performing Arts. I scarfed down my breakfast and walked into the car with Ella. She drove us to school and parked in the huge parking lot. Looking around, I saw kids walking everywhere. People were singing, dancing, socializing, and even practicing lines. I gulped as I saw everyone. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed my dance shoes, shouldered my backpack and opened the car door, ready to face the wonders and joys of high school. OH Joy!

**ugh. I dont really like this chapter but im going to need ideas for what max's classes should be like and how she meets all of her teachers.! Plz need ideas. anyway, i luv ya all.**

** ~inheriGirl**


	5. AN:Sorry!

**HEy everyone. I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter but I really want to raise awareness about the story that I am co-writing**

**with silentflier. It is called Masked Rage and True Desires. The story is about when Max is kicked out of the flock, will she**

**ever meet them again. Max becomes more cold hearted and the flock are welcoming victims. Max has also found a new**

**partner and is dating Alexx, oblivious to Fang's jealousy. Watch the story unfold in Masked Rage and True Desires. These**

**chapters are mainly made up by me and silentflier in our science class with our awesome science teacher!!!! Yay! Also, we**

**have many OC's in here so make sure to review and tell us what you think of them! The story is on my profile and **

**silentflier's! Thanks! The next chapter for these stories will be up soon. I promise! Luv u all,**

** ~InheriGirl**


	6. 5: Meeting Sage

**Hey Ya'll!!! I am sooooo glad at how many reviews and story alerts and favorite stories I have for this story!! luv ya all. also i have HUGE news!!!! ok. brace yourself:**

** I am TEAM IGGY!!!! yay!!!!! alright so there were some comments that i got so:**

**Silentflier: thanks for the ideas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Pinkcatheaven: Luv the ideas!!!! u will definitely see them in later chapters!!!!**

**Purplewing: AWWW!! Thanx!!!! I love getting compliments from my readers about my writing!**

**Also... FANG!!! ok. I need your comments. Who liked it? Who hated it? Who was on my side and was like DIE ANGEL DIE and telling the flock to fix their attitudes? ok btw, check out silentflier's story!!! she helped me a bit with this chapter.**

**enjoy. p.s. i had half of this chapter written and then my internet crashed and i didnt save it anywhere....**

* * *

**Fang pov**

I walked to my mom's car. Today was the first day of school and I was feeling slightly nervous. Not that I showed it or anything. Climbing into the car, I thought of how Max would be reacting. That was a funny thought. My mouth turned upward slightly. Ella was probably bugging Max to get up, just like how Nudge was to me this morning. I sighed as I got into the car. Why does Nudge bug others to wake up even though she is never on time? Why, oh, Why was was I cursed with having a fashionista as a sister? Mom looked at me and smiled gently. I was really close to my mom. I remember when I was just a little baby, she used to rock me to sleep with a lullaby. My dad was more of the tough, 'get your head out of the clouds,' type of guy. Turning to my mom, I said,

"Mornin' What the _hell_ is Nudge doing?" Mom stared at me but didn't reprimand me about my language.

"Relax sweetheart, it's the girl's first day of high school, and she has to look amazing for everyone. Good impressions are very important."

"Yeah, I know that, but geez, she wakes me up at 5 freakin o' clock! I mean, I saw Max and everything but-"

I stopped talking as I saw my mom's expression. She had on one of those -_awww! how adorable_- looks.

"Mom, we're nothing like that. JUST friends. Really good friends. I'd even say best friends but we are NOT going out." I said with finality.

Mom grinned evilly at me, then casually said, "But you want to, don't you?" I ground my teeth in frustration. Max was my best friend, nothing more, nothing less. I mean, sure she was beautiful, especially when she twirled her hair around her finger whenever she was concentrating, or biting her lip in frustration, or- Wait! What was I thinking? Max was just my friend and I had no feelings for her at all, right? Right. So then why was I thinking about her like this?

Mom smiled sympathetically at me, noticing the debate running through my head. We both turned toward the front as Nudge came sauntering out of the house. _Finally!_

Nudge opened the door and lowered her sunglasses, twirling in a circle. "So, how do I look?" She smiled and posed, one hand on her hip. I glanced up and down. She was wearing a brown cashmere miniskirt with brown UGG boots and a sequin-filled pink tank with a light blue denim jacket over it. Dangly pink earrings were on her ears and her hair was miraculously straightened.

"You look entirely innappropriate. Go change," I mumbled. Nudge's face fell until Mom said,

"Sweetheart, you look amazing. Your brother is just in a bad mood, thinking." Nudge caught on as she got into the car.

"Mom, is he thinking about a certain someone, namely Max?" She asked innocently.

"Shut up!" I grumbled and sank lower into the chair. I was wearing a black ensemble consisting of a black t-shirt, black jeans, black socks, and black shoes.

Mom and Nudge chortled while Mom turned on the radio and I was forced to listen to despicable pop music until we came to school.

I ran out of the car, and looked around. I saw Max standing with Ella, not too far off. Walking up to her, I decided to scare the crap out of her. I quietly stood behind her and was about to place my hands on her shoulders until she whirled around.

"Hey Fang!" Ella was nearly in hysterics, while my bad mood went to an all time low. I grumbled something incoherent and began walking to the gym where freshmen were supposed to be. Max walked next to me in silence. You know, the comfortable silence, not awkward. Nudge and Ella walked behind us, chatting about the newest fashions and boys and what not. _Why are girls so complicated?_ I sighed and Max looked at me questioningly. Luckily, I was saved by someone calling our names. I looked up and nearly burst out in laughter myself. Iggy was dressed in horrendously bright clothes and was dragging some poor girl by her arm.

**Max POV**

Me and Fang were walking silently while Nudge and Ella were chatting behind us. Fang sighed and I looked questioningly at him. He was saved from answering when someone called our names. I turned and let the subject drop for now. I looked for who had called our names and saw Iggy dragging some poor girl by her arm. But that wasn't the most shocking part. Iggy's outfit was horrendous! He was wearing a bright orange t-shirt with silver metallic markings on it and he was wearing light wash blue jeans with red and gold patterning from the knee to the belt. He had on orange sunglasses and his strawberry-blonde hair was standing on end. I gasped and Nudge and Ella were giggling behind us. Fang had stiffened up entirely, meaning that her entirely disapproved of Iggy's outfit. Iggy was getting tons of looks from other students and teachers. The girl at his side was half bent over, panting for breath. She straightened up and I could finally get a good look at her. She had straight brown-black hair that went slightly past her shoulders with deep purple streaks. Her face was deep olive colored and she had on big hoop earrings. Her shirt was purple, slightly ruffled, and had a belt to cinch it. Purple skinny jean were clad on her legs and purple chunky Vans were placed over her feet. I looked up at her face and saw deep and dark brown eyes staring back at me. She was wearing barely any makeup, just a little bit of purple eyeliner. I was guessing that purple was her favorite color. Iggy straightened up, regaining his breath back.

"You guys look amazing, all dressed up for school!" He grinned at the girl next to him and turned back to us. Fang raised an eyebrow and cocked his head toward Iggy's outfit. Iggy looked down at his own outfit and instead of deflating, his grin seemed to become unnaturally bigger.

"Oh, you mean this? Well, I felt like dressing up today and I thought 'Huh. Today is the first day of high school at a performing arts school, why not show some _Bad-itude_? So I asked Sage here to come over and she helped me put together this eye-catching outfit." He pretended to twirl in a circle. "You like?" Iggy asked in a falsetto, twirling around and walking like a runway model. Sage, who I guessed was the girl, rolled her eyes, and I decided that I liked her. She slapped his head lightly and giggled when he pretended to be mortally wounded. Then, she looked up and began to introduce herself.

"Hey, my name is Sage. I'm guessing that you're Max, the confident-scary one, you're Fang, the silent loner, you're Nudge, the chatterbox that could turn Mother Teresa into an axe murderer, and you're Ella, Max's fashion filled sister!" Sage finished speaking, grinning at the looks of hate on our faces at Iggy's nick names and Iggy's sickly face at her saying his nicknames.

I growled, ready to beat the crap out of Iggy. The others stepped out of the way.

"IGGY!" I yelled, chasing after him. I ran after him, not even noticing the other people's laughs. When I finally caught up to him, I pulled his ear down to me and yelled loudly,

"Iggy Griffiths, you will rue the day you ever thought of those names!" Iggy winced, and I began calming down, letting go of his ear. I walked back to our circle of friends, Iggy following me, rubbing his ear and wincing every few seconds. Sage was in hysterics and the rest of the gang was staring at her.

**SAGE POV**

Wow. I really loved baiting people. Especially Iggy. Iggy was such a fun guy to be around, he would honestly never be mad at me unless I really hurt him. After I spoke all of Iggy's nicknames for his friends, I couldn't help grinning when I heard Max growl, ready to beat Iggy to a pulp. Iggy's face while Max yelled at him was hysterical. So, obviously, I burst into hysterics. Everyone was just staring at me and when I finally calmed down, I asked,

"What? I know that I look amazing today, no need to advertise that fact by staring at me!" I 'glared' at each of their faces, until Ella and Nudge began to laugh. Eventually Max, Fang, and Iggy laughed also.

"I like you Sage. I really think I can get used to you being around!" Max said to me. I smiled, content that I wouldn't be considered an outsider new girl by Iggy and his friends.

We all walked to the gym. Freshmen were supposed to report to the gym so the dean could lecture us and give us a welcoming speech. Personally, I thought all of that was crap, but I had to behave if I was going to be in this school. I was here on scholarship, my parents couldn't afford the normal cost. We sat down and the dean called for attention. I was sitting next to Iggy so I decided to make the most of it.

"Welcome to Garner School of Performing Arts. You are all here to get a better education in the arts and by the time you are a senior, you may receive applications to the Performing Arts college, Juilliard..." I zoned out and began poking Iggy's arm. After a while, he became sick of me.

"What?" He hissed.

"I'm bored!" I whisper-yelled, shrugging. Iggy rolled his eyes and motioned to the dean.

"Why aren't you listening to him? You know, _like you're supposed to_?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

I frowned. "Since when have you been so goody-goody?"

Iggy sighed. "Sage, I'm only being goody-goody as a first impression. After this talk that the dean is giving us, his day will start to improve!" I looked at him questioningly. "Well, he'll be seeing me every hour in his office, and I'm amazing and everything, right?" I scoffed.

"Yep, that makes total sense. Cuz the day you're amazing, is the day that Max and Fang hate each other."

"HEY!" Max whisper-yelled from the other side of Iggy. I grinned angelically at her. Around us, the students began clapping, so I assumed the dean's speech was over. I stood up and whooped, earning strange looks from the dean. Sitting back down, Iggy chortled.

"I have a feeling you're going to last as long in this school as I am."

I looked at him. "So, you mean, not very long?"

"Twit." Iggy flicked my cheek, and we stood up to receive our schedules.

Awhile later, I was comparing mine and Iggy's schedule.

"Darn. We don't have homeroom together, but we do have drama. Umm... we have dance, math, and language arts-social studies together. Then of course, there's lunch and break." I sighed. "Although I do have homeroom with the emo-filled dude of despair."

"The emo-filled dude of despair just so happens to be right behind you!" Fang said sulkily.

"I know, now turn that frown upside down!" I reached up and squeezed his cheek until Max slapped my hand away.

"Sage, please do not torture him," Fang turned his hope-filled eyes toward her. "That's my job!" Fang groaned and walked toward homeroom. I waved to the others and followed him.

"Hey emo-filled dude of despair!" I skipped next to Fang. Fang nodded his head, completing the whole badass image. I snickered and he stared at me as we entered the classroom.

"Fang, you just did a total badass move right there and some random girls were staring at you and trying to emphasize their... umm.. _female parts_." I snorted at Fang's disgusted expression.

"Also, I was imagining Max's expression and what she would do if she saw those girls," Fang's eyes became slightly wider and shook his head.

"That would be extremely bad for those girls then, wouldn't it?" I nodded, and chose a seat near the back. After a while, I regretted that decision. Two red haired girls with small, tight pieces of fabric that I can't even call clothing, were sitting in front of us and continued to giggle and occasionally look back at Fang. They were part of the group of girls that were showing off to Fang. It was driving me nuts. I was about to say something extremely rude and uncensored, when the teacher walked into the room. Everyone sat straighter and tried to look attentive. Fang and I didn't bother. The teacher, whose name was Mr. B, began calling role, and I began playing chopsticks with Fang and texting Iggy behind the desk. It wasn't until several minutes later that I noticed Mr. B was calling my name. I looked up and he looked crossly at me. Fang hid a snicker behind his hand.

"Miss Sage, would you mind telling me what's in your hand right now?" I looked cautiously at him.

"Well sir, I have my cell phone here and I was.. umm.. ya, that's it, I was writing the names of the students in my notepad on my phone." I finished off with an innocent grin. Mr. B stared at me and called me to the front of the class.

"Well Sage, if you were writing the names of the students, if you come up here, you should be able to name all of them perfectly!" He raised an eyebrow and I slumped in my chair for a second.

"Ummm.. Mr. B, why don't you just skip all of this embarrassment and just send me to the dean's office?" I offered, my hand partially in the air.

Mr. B looked at me and smiled. "That's a wonderful idea. You can talk about your future in performing arts, and receive punishment by listening to his monotonous morals. Come here while I write you a slip." I groaned and smacked the top of Fang's head as he smirked even more, but willing went to the front. I received the slip and walked out of the classroom, feeling everyone's eyes on me. On my way to the office, I happened to find Iggy.

"Ig, why are you here?" He turned around and waited for me to catch up.

"I was sent to the dean's office cuz they caught me texting you. I'm guessing your story is the same?" I nodded and we thought in silence. I was content that I got sent to the office on the first day. In mine and Iggy's Survival Kit in Becoming A Star, advice numero uno was to get in trouble so you will be remembered by everybody. Then, lay low for a while, preparing a huge stunt. Then, all you have to do is to get good grades and plot evil ways to take the other students down, one by one. I loved every second of evil plotting. Hehe. And yes, me and Iggy did spend an entire month writing and planning Our Survival Kit to Become A Star.

We entered the office and saw old pictures of our dean holding awards that the performing arts groups had won for the school. Huh. So he was one of those people. The secretary, Mrs. Debbie had us wait on plastic chairs in front of her desk. Not long after, the dean came out from his office and glanced down at us.

"Griffiths, Rose-Cinna, get in my office immediately!" He barked. Oh Boy. This should be interesting!


	7. 6: Drama

**Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating for like, 2 months. It was a mixture between laziness and just being too busy and writer's block. ya. so I first had my dad's b'day, then my grandma had heart problems, then school finals, then getting ready for my choir competition in Los Angeles, California, then going for our three day trip, then relatives came over, then a talent show in school, then more relatives came over, they left, school finished, I started a horseback riding camp for a week, started a camp where we go places for a week, then go to a tech camp where i learned computer programming and filmmaking. So my time has been extremely busy, not to mention I actually still have relatives over and I am risking getting my butt kicked by mom... But it is totally worth it! **

**So i want to clarify a few questions.**

**this is an All-Human story unless you review that you don't want it to be one.**

**Sage is not going to ruin the Faxness although she will be in another relationship with someone. More on that will be under the story.**

**Max is doing Dance, Theatre, and Choir, as is Sage, Iggy, and Ella. **

**So I hope that clears stuff up a bit. so enjoy!**

**Sage POV**

We entered the office and immediately saw the sleek wood furniture. Wow. This guy must be filthy rich. Must be all of the money from student's admission. I looked at Iggy and he stared back at me with his 'holy crap' expression.

We sat down and looked at the dean. His name tag on the the desk told us that his name was Mr. Rajkovich. Hmmm.. odd name.

"Why are you two being called into my office?" he asked, his small beady eyes glaring us down. Ooooh, I was quivering from fear. NOT!

"Well, Mr. Rajkovich," began Iggy in a smooth voice, "we were texting each other in our classes, mainly talking about why the teachers are lecturing us and not actually teaching us." I glared at Iggy. What was he doing?

The dean nodded and strangely enough, he began to smile. "Yes, Mr. Griffiths, I definitely knew that there was something in you that will get you far. Ms. Rose-Cinna, what do you think the teachers are doing wrong?"

I stared, shocked at where the conversation had turned to. "Um, well, I think the teachers should hurry up to teach us, that way we might actually have a chance to learn something new before we are done with high school. Also, the curriculum has to be challenging, otherwise kids are going to slack off! There should be strict rules for getting special soloist parts, whether in dance, theater, or choir, because those soloist may just be abusing their role! I mean, some kids would love to be a soloist but others would pretend like its no big deal and stop coming to practices, but the teacher still lets them be soloists because they are the best! Now I really don't think that's fair and I really think that those kids should get punished in one form or the other, and not detention. Detention isn't punishment, it's fun for the kids! They don't have to do any work, they just sit around and twiddle their thumbs! Now how is that punishment? What happened to good old lines or something like that?"

I finally paused to take a deep breath of air. The dean looked at me with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. Iggy was smiling and looking at me like he was proud. I blushed under the two of their gazes, realizing that I had probably talked more than Nudge ever did.

"Mr. Griffiths, if I were you I would definitely keep this girl. She'll definitely keep you on your toes all the time," Mr. Rajkovich said.

Iggy turned a light red an stuttered, " N-no Mr. Rajkovich, we're just f-friends.. I mean, there's n-nothing going on l-like that."

I blushed even deeper and even though it shouldn't matter to me, my heart sank a little bit when he said 'just friends.' Sigh.

Mr. Rajkovich smiled and nodded. "In time, you two, in time. You are both dismissed and I'll only let you off with a first warning. Plus, it will definitely be enjoyable having you two in the office again!" He turned back to his computer and began clicking rapidly. Iggy and I stood up and I walked through the door as Iggy held it open for me. Deep in thought, we walked in silence to our second period together: Drama.

We entered the Black Box Theatre where our class would be held. Funnily enough, I could see how it got it's name. It was big, black, and shaped like a box. Hehe. That kind of reminds me of Fang. Just kidding! Looking around I saw Max, Fang, Ella, and Nudge. YEAH! This was one class that we all had together. Walking up to them, they all turned around anxiously to hear what happened.

"Well, the dean seemed to like us very much and was very taken by Sage's view on the school," Iggy said looking at me proudly, and I blushed again. Everyone seemed to wave it off until I noticed Nudge scrutinizing me and Iggy. She caught my eye and motioned 'We are going to have a talk about this later!' I nodded timidly and turned around when I heard our drama teacher's voice.

"Good Morning, Ladies and Gentlemen! My name is Mrs. Falch, and I will be your drama teacher. I have been teaching drama around the country for more than fifteen years and I have two kids, both of whom are adults. Also, I have been teaching at this school for seven years so I know exactly what tricks you kids can do!"

At this, many of the girls giggled and Mrs. Falch smiled. I decided that she was one of my favorite teachers. "In this class, we will be learning the elements of basic acting. I will assess your acting skills in a few simple exercises tomorrow and from then, I will be able to choose a variety of plays for us to vote on to perform. But for today, all I want you to do is to choose a partner. This partner could be someone you've known for a very long time, or someone you've just met. But I want you to get to know the other person and write down information about them. Then, in fifteen minutes, you will go up to the stage and present your information about the person. Be creative on how you present it! Last year, I had kids do skits. So, you have fifteen minutes, starting... NOW!" She finished and turned away to observe us and our partnership skills.

I immediately turned to Iggy only to notice he had already taken out a piece of paper and had written 'Iggy and Sage-Everything to Know' on it. I smiled and sat down on the floor next to him. Looking up, I noticed that Nudge had paired up with some dude, Ella had paired up with some random girl, and Max and Fang had paired up together. Hmmm. Turning back to Iggy, I saw him feverishly writing down song lyrics.

"Ummm, Iggy, what are you doing?"

Iggy looked up and smiled. "Well, Mrs. Falch said that kids have done skits, but she never said that kids have sung songs before! So we are going to take the tune of a popular much loved song and write our life stories to it. Then, we'll just read off of the paper." I was all ready! Yeah!

"Awesome! So what song are we doing?"

Iggy motioned me closer and whispered into my ear.

I smiled. We were doing an catchy, popular song!

I bent down and worked with Iggy to write the lyrics.

**Max POV**

To say I was surprised when Sage and Iggy got their way out of trouble would definitely be a lie! Somehow they just have a charm that makes them be liked. Grrr... Apparently so does Fang. I growled internally as I remembered those idiot redheads in the hall. Well, we were walking in the hall when these two redheads come up behind Fang, start giggling loudly, and flaunting their parts. Not only that, they of course, had to go and poke Fang's back! Only I can do that! Well, I give permission to Nudge, Sage, and Ella also, but ARRRGGHH. I tried so hard not to punch them. We're almost at the drama room, and I turn around, only to see the two girls were introducing themselves to Fang. Brigid and Lissa. What stupid names. Thank god that Fang had his 'I'm disgusted' look on his face, otherwise there would be two murders in one day.

You think I'm joking? Huh. Well, then I suppose that you've never felt my wrath before. Be lucky that you haven't!

Anyway, moving on to a brighter subject, I really liked Mrs. Falch. For once, a teacher that I actually liked! The project that we had to do seemed easy enough. I looked around and saw that Iggy and Sage had already paired up together and that Nudge and Ella had paired up with random people. Ooook. So I guess that left me and Fang working together. I turned around back towards him and saw him staring impassively at me.

"Sooo, what are we going to do?" He just shrugged.

"Alright, then I'll think of something." I sat down and began thinking. What if we did a skit? We could completely re-enact our first meeting... but then we'd need Nudge and Ella. Well, we could still do it, plus I remembered the general gist of what everyone said that night.

"Fang, how about we re-enact the night when we first met?"

Fang looked at me for a moment before breaking into a huge grin, immediately lighting up the world. I smiled back and went to go find Nudge and Ella. After we rehearsed twice, it was time to see what the class would be presenting.

Brigid and Lissa went first. They did a stupid commercial thing and said maybe three facts about themselves. Boring... Although I do have to give Brigid a bit of acting credit. She was pretty good.

After Brigid and Lissa, three groups of guys went, each of them just reciting stuff about their partners. Then, it was our turn. I turned to Fang and he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze, making my heart flutter. Wait, what? Oh, never mind, it was showtime!

Ella was acting as our narrator for now.

"When Max and Fang first met, four weeks ago, they probably stared into each other's eyes for maybe about ten minutes, while the rest of us looked on in amusement." Me and Fang looked at each other, trying to stifle our laughter.

"Then, finally, Nudge here decided to break the silence. She said, " Ella paused, waiting for Nudge to start talking.

""Hey, you must be Max, I'm really called Nudge. Ever since I was little I was called Nudge but I don't know why. I really love your name. Max really suits you and your personality! I totally heart your shirt but you seem to like black a lot. You kind of remind me of my brother here. By the way, don't ever call him Nicholas, he prefers- Omigosh! Are those fangs that you are wearing for earrings? I totally heart them! Anyway, what was I saying before? Oh right, don't call my brother Nicholas, he usually only responds to Fang. Don't you just love his name? You know, I can almost imagine you two if you got together. You would be so cute. Don't you think its kinda weird that you are wearing fang earrings while you are meeting a person called Fang? If the two of you fell in love, then you could get married and I could design your clothes! What kind of neckline do you wan-" Wow. She remembered the exact paragraph. That was impressive.

Fang slapped his hand over her mouth. I smiled.

"Nudge, thank you, and I do love black. I'm glad that you like my earrings, I made them. I do like the name Fang and wedding plans will be sometime in the future!" I finished the sentence cheerfully.

Ella then spoke, "Everyone was shocked until Fang introduced himself, then we all went up to Fang's room after Max and Fang threw a fit about being in Nudge's pink room."

"Max and Fang talked for hours, always learning something new about each other. For example," She paused.

"Max, both of our birthdays are in August and we both have annoying sisters," Fang said in his steady voice.

"Fang, we both like black and we both moved here from the east."

"Max, we both act, sing, and love rock and some selective pop music."

"Fang, we both have amazing families that we will never, ever give up for anything in the world," I said suddenly. Fang looked strangely at me and I was shocked. Where did that come from? Well, it was time to close up the skit.

"Max, I had a great time knowing you, and I definitely love how we have so much in common." Fang moved to the side of the stage with Nudge and waved goodbye. I waved goodbye with Ella and then Fang, Nudge, and I ran off stage. Ella stayed behind to say,

"And that was their first meeting, everything leading up to them being best friends."

The audience clapped loudly for us and we came downstage center for a bow. Climbing off of the stage, I sat near Sage and Iggy.

Two more groups went up and finally it was Sage and Iggy's turn. Wow, knowing them, it was going to be something exciting.

Sage stood up and began speaking.

"Hey, my name is Sage and this big doofus here is Iggy. Now we decided to do something creative, so how many of you know the song California Gurls?" Most of the audience nodded their heads and said 'ya.'

"Well, me and Iggy decided to sing the song with lyrics about our own life." Me, Fang, Nudge, and Ella all exchanged a look. That was definitely Sage and Iggy for you. Iggy began singing.

_Greetings loved ones_

_Let's hear a life story_

Sage sang her part.

_I know a place_

_That has a lot of memories._

_Warm, wet, and wild,_

_We used to steal each other's TVs,_

_Going to the pool_

_Splashing each other till we're soaked. (What Fun)_

_We had our fun,_

_playing games and pranking others. (oh-oh)_

_Sage and Iggy both sang the next part. Man, they're voices were really good together!_

_Oh, you could travel the world,_

_But nothing comes close to the golden coast,_

_Once you party with us, you'll be falling in love,_

_California Friends,_

_It started at three,_

_Pulling, tugging, name calling, you're free_

_Going everywhere, eating pop-sicles, (Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)_

_California Friends, _

_We started growing up,_

_Fine Fresh Fierce_

_Getting into the performing arts,_

_Soon we sent our applications here (oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)_

Iggy began rapping. I guess they skipped the second verse.. Oh dear...

_Best friends since we were young,_

_Growing up, ew, it's horse dung,_ **(AN: I was sort of trying to rhyme here. ya, i am not that good at song writing)**

_Wow, wow, West coast,_

_These are the friends we love the most._

_I mean the one, _

_I mean like they're the ones,_

_Play, sing, be a freak,_

_Before long we got accepted._

_We packed up our bags, (ready to go)_

_I'm okay, I won't play, I love the bay_

_Just like I love LA_

_Venice Beach and Palm Springs_

_Summer time is everything_

_Come on boys, hanging out,_

_All those girls, hanging out,_

_Tap shoes, Dance shoes, singing loud_

_Only doing all of this, just for fun,_

_Sage, my lady (yeah)_

_Are ya looking here buddy (uh huh)_

_I'm all bestie with you_

_Cause we representing California_

_California Friends,_

_It started at three,_

_Pulling, tugging, name calling, you're free_

_Going everywhere, eating pop-sicles, (Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)_

_California Friends, _

_We started growing up,_

_Fine Fresh Fierce_

_Getting into the performing arts,_

_Soon we sent our applications here (oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)_

_California, California Friends, California, California Friends,_

_California._

We began cheering loudly for them when they finished. Wow, they were really good! I couldn't wait until choir! The bell rang before long and we all gathered together to rush out of the door.

"Iggy, Dude, you were awesome!" Fang slapped Iggy one of those guy high fives and Sage smiled and shook her head.

"Sage, you were also really good. I mean, I so know that when we do a play that you'll get a major part. In choir also. You could be a soloist. Then you could be on Broadway! That would be so cool cuz the entire world will know who you are and where you starred in and you'd get money and live in New York! Have you ever seen the Broadway musical Wicked? It is amazing! I wish I could sing like that! You know who sings really well? Lady Gaga. She has really strange outfits though. I wonder who her fashion designer is. It would be awesome if I could be a world famous fashion designer one day. Then my job would definitely feel fun. You know what job isn't that fun and is disgusting? A plumber. That would really suck if I had that job! I can't believe-" I slapped my hand over her mouth right when Fang lifted his hand. Creepy. It was like we were on the same wavelength.

Nudge smiled sheepishly and began walking to her next class with Sage: fashion design. Luckily, I had chemistry with Iggy.. Oh wait. That wasn't good. I took a big gulp and looked at Iggy's smirk nervously. Oh dear. Again.

**AN: So hope you liked it. Sage is going to be in a relationship with someone else in this story that you already know very well. The first person to guess who she will be with gets to be in my story and they can help give me ideas and they can even write parts of the story if they want to. In other words, they can tell me what they want me to do with the story and who they want to be in the story. Oh, and if you are wanting to be a girl in the story who's obsesses with Iggy, back off, I already have relationship plans for him! hehe. although you can be some obsessed stalker to Iggy or Fang or even Gazzy! Hehe! that would be so funny! so anyway, review and start guessing who Sage is going to be with. **

**Ready, Set, GO!**

**Fly ON,**

**InheriGirl**


	8. 7: Explosions, New Girls, and Idiots

**Chapter 7**

I walked with Iggy to the chemistry lab. A lot of the other kids were looking down on us, us being 'fresh meat'

and all. We walked into the lab and saw that most of the seats were taken. It looked like we were supposed to

sit in groups of three. Iggy and I saw a table near the emergency exit, but an Asian girl was already sitting

there. Iggy grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her. I was about to ask her if we could sit next to her when

Iggy rumpled up his hair so that it stuck out on end. I looked at him curiously.

"Hey, is anyone sitting here? I would think that they would sit next to such a beautiful girl," Iggy said, puffing

up his chest to make him look older. I rolled my eyes in disgust. Great, more of Iggy's shameless flirting. The

Asian girl looked up at us and blushed. I elbowed Iggy out of the way.

"Excuse Iggy. He's just being an idiot. Hi, my name's Max," I said, holding out my hand to her. She shook it

and said quietly,

"I'm Shanon. Shanon Vuong. And Iggy, don't even bother flirting with me. I'm a few years older than you. And

Max, are you Ella's sister?" Shanon inquired. Ooooh, she totally burned Iggy. And grrrr... I was going to have to

have a little talk with Ella if her friends continued to address me like this.

"I am Ella's sister. And how old are you? Are you one of Ella's friends?" I asked, pulling a Nudge. She smiled.

"I'm sixteen and I'm one of Ella's best friends.. or at least, I hope that I am." Shanon smiled and Iggy seemed

to recover from his minor burn. Haha, see what I did there? I know, I know, hold the applause. I know that I'm

so Fnickn awesome!

"So what do you specialize in? Dancing, singing, theater, making bombs?" asked Iggy, raising an eyebrow

suggestively. I elbowed his side. We sat down next to Shanon and she opened her mouth to talk.

"I dance and sing, but I'm painfully shy. So don't expect to see me do a lot of solos," Shanon grinned timidly.

"And by the way, I'm in your class because I chose this as an elective. When you get to be a junior, you can

choose to be a teacher's assistant for a class. I love chemistry and I had a free period, so I just thought, why

not?" Shanon laughed at our expressions. She was a teacher's assistant? Did she have complete control over

us? Could she give us orders? Lucky! I nearly moaned from envy. Just then, the bell rang and the teacher

walked into the room. She turned around and spoke with a slight accent.

"Good morning class. My name is Mrs. Alson. I will be your chemistry teacher for the next year. In my class, I

expect good behavior. And if you don't behave, I can report to your art's teacher. Then, they won't put you in

any solos." I sighed. Wow. Tough teacher. Eh, I'd have Iggy next to me and he'd know everything about

chemistry. Easy-peasy-lemon-squeezy. Mrs. Alson continued to talk.

"So for today, I want to test your skills. You and your partners can help yourselves to the supply cabinet and

try to make a small explosion. You will be timed. Your time starts... NOW!" Everyone scrambled up to get to the

supply cabinets. Iggy just sat and waited for a while. I elbowed him hard.

"Ow! What was that for?""You idiot, why aren't you getting anything from the supply cabinet? Everything is

going to run out!" I exclaimed.

"No, Max. You have it all wrong. We need to wait until everything is gone. Then we go back and look at what's

left because all of that stuff is bound to be explosive. And if it isn't, then we'll just have to borrow some stuff

from our fellow classmates." Iggy leaned back, crossing his arms contentedly. I scoffed at his theory and once

everyone had cleared out of the supply cabinet area, I walked over and grabbed the few remaining items in

sight. I gave the items to Iggy and he grinned.

"See? This is sulfur! Ha! I was right!" We walked back to Shanon, Iggy with a big smile on his face, and me

with a pout.

"So did you find something that we can work with?" Shanon grinned.

"Yeah, we also have an insufferable know-it-all on our hands," I sighed. Iggy looked theatrically offended. Iggy

went to the table and pulled out some beakers and other chemistry equipment. He made us all wear aprons,

which, I have to admit, made me look quite sexy, if I do say so myself. Haha. Within no time, Iggy had a

yellowish substance bubbling in the beaker. He poured some green stuff into it and-

BOOM!

We ducked under a table and people shrieked when they noticed our solution. Mrs. Alson walked over with

some paper towels. She congratulated us and began wiping the table down when she gasped, pulling away.

There were red marks on her hand where the liquid had seeped in from the paper towels. Shanon and I glared

at Iggy. He looked sheepish.

"Um, Mrs. Alson, you might want to wait until the solution dries. Then you won't get burned by the acid."

Luckily, the bell rang, and it was break time! YAY! We left the other kids cleaning up in the lab and went to the

commons area where we agreed to meet everyone. Before long, Fang, Sage, Nudge, Ella, and a new girl were

there.

"Hey!" I said, dragging Iggy. Ha. That's what he gets for dragging me earlier! They all nodded or murmured

'Hey' in return. Sage looked at us curiously.

"So, what happened in everyone's second period?" Oh bob, did she have to ask that? Well, since she asked..

"Iggy burned the chemistry teacher," I blurted out. Everyone gasped. Sage slapped Iggy upside the head.

"Ow!" he yelled. "Is everyone intent on torturing me today? Dear Bob, have some mercy!" Sage rolled her eyes

at his theatrics. I was liking this girl more and more.

"I poked my finger with a needle many times and made myself bleed!" said Nudge excitedly. Oh dear. Only

Nudge could be excited about bleeding.

"I met Nudge and Sage," said the new girl. She had azure eyes and auburn hair. "Um, not to be rude-" She

interrupted me. "But rudeness tends to follow anyway. But go on.." She looked expectantly at me. Okay... "But

who are you?" I finished, looking at her curiously. She laughed. "I'm Alexandria, but call me Alex or Alexa." We

nodded and she laughed again. Except..

awkwardly. The Oh-So-Silent-One decided to speak. "I had tech. It was cool," said Fang. I gasped in mock

admiration.

"OMG, he spoke six words, it's a new world record!" Everyone laughed and the bell rang again. Great... On my

way to... history... with Fang. Whoop-de-friken-doo!

-*%$#!#%$*^%(&$%!$!%&^(*&%#_-

**So how'd you like it? Thanks for all of my faithful reviewers... Now I will update every 5 days at the most. I got over my writer's block, so THanx for staying w/ me! And check out my percy jackson fanfic! YAYZ**

**~InheriGirl**


End file.
